


do you believe in destiny?

by daidydud



Series: akalynn soulmate au [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fuck mayym jhomen tethi all my homies hate mayym jhomen tethi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: Akali - since you’ve been so curious about your soul in the past as of recent, I found this old journal with some retellings of how we met. Rather fascinating to look back on. I’ve dated them to the best of my ability as well.XOXO Eve
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: akalynn soulmate au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129325
Comments: 25
Kudos: 208





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> perpetual akalynn brainrot, it seems
> 
> instead of an epilogue to my last akalynn story y'all get this
> 
> if you haven't read the first part in this series "like you hit me with lightning", you'll probably wan't to read that for context!

“Akali, darling, can you come here for a moment?” Evelynn called from her room. Akali lifted her head up from her manga novel and doggy eared one of the pages. She jogged up the stairs to Evelynn’s room. Though Evelynn called her up to the room frequently, she knew it was better to be fast than take forever. Evelynn was incredibly impatient.  


Akali pushed the slightly ajar door open, standing in the doorway. “What’s up?” Evelynn hummed. She was sitting at her desk, huddled over something that her lavender hair obscured.  


“I wanted to show you something.” Evelynn stood from her desk, pushing the chair in. She picked up whatever had been on her desk and moved to Akali, who still stood in place. She put a leather bound journal in Akali’s hands, one declawed hand lingering on top. Akali looked to the journal, then back up to Evelynn, then to the journal again.  


“...what is it?” Akali asked. There was no indication of what the journal held specifically, just a few light scratches and marks in the dark leather. Was it more music that Evelynn had written for ALL OUT?  


“I’ll let you look at it yourself, darling.” Evelynn smiled mysteriously. She turned on her heel, and moved to sit back at her desk, opening up her laptop and typing away at something. Akali stood still in the doorway for a moment, then left. Huh.

* * *

The journal sat on top of Akali’s desk for a solid two days before she had a chance to read it. Work on THE BADDEST and their comeback had picked back up in intensity. Finally, after one long day of work, she had caught a glimpse of the journal out of the corner of her eye. “I need to at least look at it a little…” Akali remarked to herself aloud. She reached over from her bed and plucked the journal up, rolling back onto her back.  


As soon as she opened the journal, a hot pink sticky note fluttered off of the pages.

_Akali - since you’ve been so curious about your soul in the past as of recent, I found this old journal with some retellings of how we met. Rather fascinating to look back on. I’ve dated them to the best of my ability as well._

_XOXO Eve_

Akali set the sticky note to the side. This was actually really thoughtful of her. She turned the page.


	2. First First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost certain that I saw a young girl watching me as I exited his home just on the outskirts of the village. As we made eye contact, the mark on my wrist felt as though I’d lit my very flesh on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spain but without the s
> 
> this was mean of me, but all i can think of for their first meeting is angst

**1398 - Paris, France**

Though the agony that has been supplied from this plague they call the Black Death has been fulfilling, I’ve grown tired of it. It all seems to taste the same, with little to no variation. As soon as I can find a willing companion, I’m leaving France.

* * *

It took me longer to find a companion that was living and still in service rather than someone willing. It seems that most wish to leave this now barren land. My companion, Jehan, is taking us to a far off country, all the way by India. I haven’t had an opportunity to see most of what the humans call Asia since the more ancient civilizations.

Jehan likes to jest, but I have no interest in his humor. As we make brief stops in small villages every now and then, he buys me small trinkets and gifts them to me. If I wasn’t so sure that he’d already met his “soulmate”, I would be convinced he’s trying to woo me. His soulmate, he claims, is in this far off country.

He assumes I am some sort of noble woman who has never left France, and continues to reassure me that it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.

* * *

**1399, Shanghai, China**

If we had been travelling north, our progress would have slowed dramatically. Jehan seems surprised that I don’t find this place exotic or exciting. I feel as though I am close to something spectacular, something tantalizingly brilliant.

Jehan said that this was as far as he would travel. He doesn’t wish to be apart from his “soulmate” any longer. I left him be and charmed him out of having to pay. He asked me to stay in contact. I promised nothing.

* * *

**1400, Fukuyama, Japan**

The environment here is much nicer than I was expecting. I’ve chosen to settle down in this village. It feels as though the pull from before is getting more and more taut. Every now and then, the number practically engraved on my wrist burns and tingles, especially now that I’m here in Fukuyama.

The samurai that I’ve come in contact with seem innocent enough. Not quite yet tainted by the horrors of war. They remind me of the king’s knights, if anything. Their agony should be delectable.

* * *

I killed one of the samurai to test the waters. Flayed him open with my lashers and relished in his foreign screams. Though, I think the agony would have been better if I could have understood his pitiful cries.

I’m almost certain that I saw a young girl watching me as I exited his home just on the outskirts of the village. As we made eye contact, the mark on my wrist felt as though I’d lit my very flesh on fire.

I’m convinced that she’s some sort of demon hunter, with the way my heart won’t stop pounding every time I see her.

* * *

I found the girl again. She was stalking me, quiet as a mouse. Instead of confronting her, I let her follow me. If she gets too close, I’ll simply feed on her next.

* * *

We keep seeing each other, the girl and I. Today, I found her in the forest, practicing with a weapon I don’t recognize. I stood and watched her.

Why am I so fascinated with her?

* * *

For the first time, we spoke. Or, she tried to speak to me. I don’t know exactly what she said; I’ve been trying to pick up the language they speak here. However, with the way she had said those words, I knew at least some of them had to be derogatory.

I had stalked her to her home after finding her practicing with the weapon. There’s something about her that pulls me in close, as if she’s cast a charm of her own on me. Perhaps she’s some kind of witch. I haven’t met one in what feels like eons.

* * *

Again and again, we meet, the girl and I. Today, she had a friend with her. A Gumiho, who most certainly could sense me lingering.

The Gumiho confronted me, asking why I was following the girl. Though she spoke in Japanese, I’ve been learning enough to communicate vaguely.

I replied as best as I could, giving her a shrug and a smile. The Gumiho did not trust me. A wise choice.

* * *

The Gumiho has taken to stalking me. With her presence practically breathing down my neck, I’ve stopped stalking the girl and instead focused on picking up Japanese. As soon as the Gumiho is off of my back, I’ll strike.

* * *

I had an opening tonight. There I stood, at the foot of the girl’s bed. Watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall. I tried to attack. I tried to slash my lashers along her body. It felt as though something was physically restraining me. The mark on my wrist the entire time burned as my lashers hovered over the girl’s body dangerously.

I envy her ability to sleep through someone looming over her like a bad omen.

* * *

The Gumiho confronted me again. She asked me very slowly why I had been in the girl’s bed room last night.

I asked how she could be certain it was me.

She said that I was by no means human.

If she didn’t interfere so much with my plans to tear the girl to shreds, I would want to befriend her.

* * *

At this point, it’s nonsensical, the fact that that Gumiho is practically glued to the girl at the hip. Something akin to vomit tries to crawl up my throat whenever I see them together. Perhaps that’s just the hunger seeping in.

Though I’m fond of playing the waiting game, I can only wait so long. I want to just abandon this chase, but something within me won’t let me. It must have something to do with that damned mark.

* * *

As of right now, I have not made any progress, both in pursuing the girl and learning more Japanese.

I killed another samurai, just to sate the hunger gnawing within me. Though it fulfilled me momentarily, I felt disgusted afterwards. It’s infuriating.

* * *

Apparently, the samurai was apart of a group of ruffians. A rag tag group of ninjas for hire. That is how I ended up at the end of the girl’s blade, the weapon I still didn’t know anything about. She asked me why I had did it.

I told her the honest truth, that I fed off of his agony. She’s friends with the Gumiho, she should be used to the supernatural. She seemed haunted by the knowledge, and even as her blade dug into my throat, she couldn’t follow through. As if she was restrained by some other worldly force.

The Gumiho interfered, surprisingly. She knows who I am, knows of the legends they’ve created after my image in all sorts of different cultures. She made the girl pull back, physically tugging her back. The Gumiho tried to ask me about something, but I couldn’t understand. The girl seemed to be focused on my blood on her blade, her hands shaking.

She’s by no means a witch or a demon hunter.

* * *

The Gumiho has wormed her way into my life, as much as I hate to admit it. She has taught me more Japanese, and I can communicate with the locals better. Her name is Ahri, and she’s looking for her family, her mother and father specifically. The other night, we had a brief exchange.

“Why do you keep following Akali?” She asked.

“Who?” I replied.

“The girl. The ninja.” She explained. The girl finally had a name.

“I don’t know. Something about her lures me in.” Ahri looked at my mark and her gaze seemed to be locked onto it. “A soulmate mark, but I haven’t been bothered to look for them.” I tried to sate her thoughts.

“I think that you’re Akali’s soulmate. That’s why you couldn’t kill her that one night.”

“I could have killed her if I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t. That says something, especially about the infamous Agony’s Embrace. And she, a trained assassin, couldn’t bring herself to kill you. That’s far too coincidental.”

I don’t believe the ditzy Gumiho that Akali is my soulmate.

* * *

I find myself watching over Akali, rather than watching her. Feeding on the men who try to hurt her, making them mysteriously disappear. Every time I see her, I grow more fond of her. We haven’t had an interaction since she tried to kill me, but I’m certain she knows I’m lurking.

* * *

She fights for honor, separate from her order of ninjas. Slays high ranking military officials of the opposing side, who were camped in Fukuyama. She wants to defend her home village from the invaders, and insists that she’ll do whatever it takes to do it.

I heard her tell Ahri that she would be willing to lay her life down for the cause. Why does that make me sad?

* * *

Everyday, I believe the Gumiho’s words more and more. Akali, she speaks to me even when I’m not visible. The other day, we had our first significant verbal exchange.

“Why do you protect me?” She asked. “I can handle myself.”

“It never hurts to have the shadows helping you.” I replied.

“What have I done to deserve your protection? Or are you looking for something from me?” I had no answer for her question. I myself didn’t even know why I was there.

* * *

For the first time, we were fighting alongside one another. She was ambushed by a group of thugs looking to rob her blind. I swooped in to help when she appeared to be unable to handle herself. One of the thugs caught my side with his katana, the sword plunging through me. The pain was prominent, but nothing could hurt more than the blood curdling shriek that Akali let out, a scream of my name. I could taste her agony in the air.

It was horrible, like a rotting, worm ridden carcass. Just the taste of it alone made me gag.

Her agony was not the reason why I was attached to her. The Gumiho was right.

* * *

I spoke with the Gumiho on my own accord today, rather than having her approach me first.

“How do I tell her that we are soulmates?” I asked her. We were by the hot springs near her home, a ways from the village. Ahri had submerged part of her body, I sat on the edge, watching.

“I think she already knows. She’s just waiting for some sort of pursuit.” The Gumiho hummed.

* * *

I cannot bring myself to talk to Akali about it. Something about telling her that her soulmate is a demon who feeds off of agony feels too cruel. In a way, I believe it was cruel of the universe to do this to her. Regardless of my hesitance, we still interact.

She officially showed me her training grounds in the woods. She told me about what her weapons were called, kunai and a kama. Though normally I wasn’t one for battle talk, every word she said was fascinating to me.

Was it the different culture or the fact that I know what she is to me now?

* * *

She kissed me when I was in my natural form. Grabbed my face and smashed our lips together before I could push her backwards. Something about it felt right, like everything had finally slotted together.

My heart still pounds thinking about it.

* * *

I found something that I wasn’t supposed to, when she was sleeping. A letter from some sort of military official or friend, requesting her assistance in an even smaller village called Ionia. The place she was from and the place where Ahri was from.

I must have knocked something over because she woke up and saw me holding the letter. She plucked it out of my hands and yelled about how it wasn’t my business to be reading.

“I believe it’s my business if you’re considering marching straight towards your own demise!” I had raised my voice. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. Akali shrank at the sight and sound of me, her hands shaking. I didn’t mean to. _I didn’t mean to._

* * *

She left Ahri and I without another word. Packed up her things and left. I know where she went. I know why she didn’t tell me her decision.

I killed another samurai from the group.

* * *

**1402, Fukuyama, Japan**

I can’t bring myself to leave Fukuyama, even if it hurts to see Akali’s uninhabited home, to see her abandoned training grounds. Ahri left a few months after Akali did. It seemed that Akali was the only reason why she was sticking around Fukuyama.

I received a letter this morning. Akali will not be returning home.


	3. Renaissance (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t believe me when I insist that we are soulmates. She can’t grasp her head around the idea that I’m not human like her. It’s baffling, how stupid she’s being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait time, accidental missing schoolwork go brr
> 
> anyways, i realize that a lot of this chapter is probably historically inaccurate, but i kinda really didn't feel like sorting and sifting thru different articles to figure out what daily life was like during the renaissance in italy

**1513, Florence, Italy**

Without her, I feel I am nothing. I’ve tried to fill the void that she left with the agony of others, but it just isn’t enough. I crave her touch, her presence. But she is gone, and I don’t know that I will ever sate the monster within.

* * *

Many artists are flocking to Florence to pursue something big. Something about commissions and being paid to create ginormous pieces of art.

On the streets, I catch word that two Asian merchants are coming to Florence.

* * *

I found myself running into these merchants. It happens that it’s a mother and daughter business practice. The daughter, something about her eyes is all too familiar. My mark tingles, and a part of me can’t help but wonder if we’re meant to be.

Reincarnation is not a new concept to me. It’s the entire idea behind soulmates, after all. Souls returning to the mortal plane time and time again to reconnect with one another. It can’t be a coincidence that this girl has caught my eye.

* * *

My plan is to chat with the girl as often as I can. I make excuses up to both myself and her as to why I need to go to the market everyday. Surely just talking like this will help her see what I do.

* * *

Her mother’s name is Mayym. Surprisingly, she calls her mother by her first name. The Akali I knew didn’t ever speak of any parents, just a mentor at her dojo.

“Fucking bitch.” I hear her remark under her breath after Mayym requests her assistance in the back. I couldn’t hold back my laugh, and she seemed surprised. “You speak Japanese?” Her beautiful blue eyes widened.

“I told you I’ve travelled around the world, didn’t I?” I needed to do something to connect us again. I can’t play the waiting game again, I might lose her. “Before you go, may I see your wrist?”

“Why?”

“I’m curious as to if a girl as stunning as you has a soulmate.” Sweet talk to distract her while I roll up her sleeve. It’s a longer number this time around, but it means the same thing. “My, oh my. We are soulmates after all.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Oh fuck off. I don’t need you to try and be some suitor to me.” She snipped, giving me a glare. She left to help her mother.

* * *

She doesn’t believe me when I insist that we are soulmates. She can’t grasp her head around the idea that I’m not human like her. It’s baffling, how stupid she’s being.

I never thought that I would stoop so low, that I would be this desperate. But as I write this, I’m sending flowers and a note to her.

* * *

She at least took the flowers inside, but she’s been trying to avoid me ever since. I’ve waited years for _this?_

* * *

I found the Gumiho again. Stalking the daughter of an Italian noble. “Evelynn?” Her voice was quieter than I remember it being, but it has been at least a century.

“Gumiho.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

We reconnected quickly and in the shadows. Her tail had begun to wag like a mutt’s at just the sight of me, far too noticeable for the public eye.

* * *

“Evelynn, you can’t just stalk her and give her gifts. If anything, you’re creeping the poor thing out.” Ahri told me one day.

“How am I supposed to gain her affections, then? She won’t believe me when I tell her the truth.”

“Look...you can send one more gift, if you want. But I think this is something you have to let her wrap her head around. Bombarding her with so many things has to be overwhelming her.”

“When did you grow a brain?” A quick insult to hide the fact that I was appreciative of her input. No one needs to know my true feelings on the matter, especially the Gumiho.

* * *

It’s a good thing I stopped sending gifts. I was running out of funds. For a week, I stopped showing up in the market expectantly for her, and instead showed up to the market to follow the Gumiho as she stalked the noble’s daughter.

She claims that the girl is her soulmate, connected to her by red string. She sounds crazy to me. Perhaps that’s what I sounded like to Akali.

* * *

She finally reached out to me. Not to accept my multiple love confessions, but to ask for my help. I meet her in the market square at midnight exactly.

“Mayym...she’s not getting any younger, and I can’t handle this business by myself. Since you’ve learned so much by being around me all the time, I was wondering if you’d help me run the business until I can get a proper business partner.” I’m a bit offended that she doesn’t think that I’m a proper business partner, but I have to take what I can get.

“I’m glad you decided to stop avoiding me. I’ll help you out, darling.” Something about the way her cheeks went red was a more delectable sight than the bodies I’d left shredded to ribbons.

“We have to leave tomorrow morning. I need to get back home so I can get Mayym medicine for her condition.”

* * *

Before we depart for our journey, I bid the Gumiho goodbye and wish her the best of luck in pursuing the noble’s daughter.

Collecting my things was yet again easier than anticipated. Though I have many material belongings, I can and do live without most of them. I only bring a few trinkets that I got from the first time I met Akali, my favorite being a small deer carved out of bamboo.

* * *

She sees the deer one night when we’re huddled by the fire for warmth. Her body is so close. I just want to swallow her whole.

“You kept this little thing?” She holds it in her hands, sounding shocked. It sounds more as though she can’t believe I’m capable of something so intimate.

“Of course.” She looks away from the deer to me, her eyes wide again. The fire makes them twinkle, and I can feel my heart flutter.

“You really meant everything you said that day, didn’t you?”

“Why would I ever lie?”

I don’t bother telling her why I could have lied, especially not when she cradles my face and kisses me without warning.

Finally, at last she understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something less angsty! woo!
> 
> brace yourselves, nsfw content *might* be coming in the next part of this chapter. no guarantees, but i'd like to take a swing at it KDJHFKJ


	4. Renaissance (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The touches of her calloused hands are ever so soft. As if I’m made of porcelain. I don’t mind. It’s nice to be seen as something delicate rather than deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back after like a month KJFHKJHKS this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason
> 
> heads up, there's a bit of nsfw, so i bumped the warning up to mature. i don't think it's intense or descriptive enough for explicit, however.
> 
> enjoy!

**1513, Beijing, China**

Akali goes back and forth between working to maintain enough funds to get a boat to Japan and caring for her mother. Today was one of the many days where she was out in the marketplace, leaving me with Mayym.

I do not like Mayym. Though I’ve never had a mother figure of my own, I know for a fact that Akali deserves better. Mayym belittles subtly when she speaks to Akali. Telling her that she isn’t good enough and that she should work harder. Akali is already working herself down to the bone to care for a mother that doesn’t really want anything to do with her.

The last straw for Akali was Mayym insulting me, apparently. Though I know she loves me, those months of continuous rejection still linger, I suppose, so it was a surprise when Akali snapped.

“I’ve been working my ass off to care for you, to get us back to Japan! Evelynn--she’s been more help than you have for years in just a few months!” Akali shouted. I could practically taste her anger simmering in the air, which made my own blood boil in return. “I don’t even speak Chinese, I’m trying to make money so we can go home and get the Kinkou to take care of you, and yet you still insult the people I care about!”

That comment led me to believe that I was not the first person that Mayym had tried to drive away.

“You would be nothing without me.” Mayym’s voice was hoarse. Every day it got worse and worse, it seemed. Good.

“You’re--ugh!” Akali threw her hands out. As much as I hate to think about it, she looked rather attractive, all worked up like that. “I’m done. I’m fucking done. I’m not putting up with your bullshit anymore. Find someone else who will pity you.” Akali’s voice had been eerily calm when she said that.

I followed after her and helped her gather our things. That night, as we looked for somewhere else to stay, we didn’t speak a word to one another.

**1514, Shanghai, China**

Akali and I have a small home on the edge of town. It’s less than special, from a monetary stand point, but it has sentimental value. This is the first ever home I’ve owned with Akali, the first time we’re truly living together.

I’ve picked up more Chinese than Akali has. I’ve always had a bit of a knack for learning languages, however. I am excellent at mimicking others, after all. However, this doesn’t stop Akali from trying to learn more everyday. Working hard every single day to make money, while picking up as much Chinese as she can on the side.

Akali, influenced by her mother’s horrible words, has feelings of inadequacy. Doubt. Though I’ve never truly felt these things, I do my best to comfort her.

“I know you love me.” Akali began one night. “I mean, you kinda have to. We’re soulmates, after all.” I hold my tongue, keeping quiet on the fact that not all soulmates are romantic. “I just...I don’t feel like I’m good enough for you. We’re living in poverty now, like peasants. You used to be someone, Eve. You were a noble, you had status.” I wipe away the tears on her face. We share a bed, both out of intimacy and out of the fact that we cannot afford any more.

“Status means nothing to me if I don’t have you alongside me, darling.” I tried to reassure her. “You are more than enough for me, if not better than what I deserve.” We kiss, shortly. Then again. And again. And again.

The touches of her calloused hands are ever so soft. As if I’m made of porcelain. I don’t mind. It’s nice to be seen as something delicate rather than deadly.

I want nothing more than to drown in her affections. She loves so passionately, yet so gently. It’s dizzying.

Something about her fingers pumping in and out of me makes me more aware of our connection to one another. The way that somehow, even without ever having done this before, she knows exactly what to do, how to make my voice rise an octave. How to make me climax so hard that I see stars for a solid ten seconds, that I’m still panting even a couple minutes after.

Though I want to reciprocate, she declines. States that it’s something personal that she isn’t quite ready for.

I figured letting her make love to me was rather personal, but I can still be patient.

* * *

Four months after that night, Akali lets me in. She explains that she wasn’t quite ready to be vulnerable like that. She apologizes, even. I dismiss her apologies, and try my hardest to make her feel good.

These experiences, so far, have been the only time in my life where I have enjoyed sex. The other times were all for personal gain, whether it be for a cult following or for a meal.

I just hope she feels as good as I do.

* * *

The town, as far as I can tell calls us the “Strange Lovers”. Perhaps it’s got something to do with how neither of us say a word to the townsfolk unless we need something. I’ve picked up enough Chinese to hold a conversation, but I have no interest in talking with any of these people here.

Many, however, are interested in having a conversation with me. I’m not sure what draws them to me, especially when I try to come off as intimidating as possible.

_It’s because you’re a goddess in the flesh, Eve._

While I was taking a break from writing, it seems as though a certain someone snuck something in here. How cute.

“I’m so happy that I get to spend my life with you.” Akali says.

“I’ll be with you for all of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i need to work on "do you believe in destiny?"
> 
> also me: *drops "this won't go back to normal (if it ever was)" before this*
> 
> formatting looks a little diff than usual, sorry for that KJFHKJHS
> 
> ty for reading! comments and kudos much appreciated


End file.
